Problemas técnicos
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: El calor a su alrededor no se comparaba con el ardor que sentía en la cara, y no solo en la cara, en todo el cuerpo. Pensó que, tal vez, hubiera sido preferible quedarse con el portátil averiado, porque la cuenta por haberlo arreglado la pagaría su trasero.


_Personajes e historia original son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

**P**roblemas técnicos.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>rustración. No. Rabia. No, no. Coraje. No, no, no. Una mezcla de todas las anteriores multiplicadas por cien. Sí, eso era lo que sentía Kagami en ese preciso momento. Quería lanzar el maldito ordenador por la ventana y de paso matar a sus jodidos vecinos que no paraban el escándalo ¡Era martes, por Dios!

Miró una vez más las escasas cien palabras, escritas en caracteres duros y definidos en una hoja virtual de _word_. Resopló una vez más, tratando de aislarse del ruido a su alrededor, concentrándose en el reporte de tres mil palabras que tenía que entregar para el día siguiente. Inútil.

Era imposible, simplemente no podía. El ansia de no saber qué era lo que su _notebook_ tenía averiado, el calor absurdo que azotó la ciudad, sumado al constante ruido que llegaba sin piedad de todas partes, era un acabose mental. Era cierto que la culpa la tenía él por haber dejado el trabajo para el final, pero con un demonio, tenía tanta tarea que ni siquiera recordaba el estúpido reporte de literatura.

Viendo que las nueve de la noche se acercaban y él nada que se concentraba, decidió romper su orgullo y hacer una de las tantas cosas que odiaba, pidió ayuda. Pero no cualquiera podía ayudarlo a esa hora ese día, no. Tenía que recurrir a una de las personas que menos toleraba, y que a pesar de eso tenía guardado su número en la agenda. Tomó su celular como quien no quiere la cosa, tocó unas cuantas teclas y en menos de treinta segundos la voz odiosa contestó su llamado.

—¿Diga?

—Midorima…

—¿Kagami? —El pelirrojo no podía ver al chico supersticioso, pero casi lograba sentir su burlona cara deformarse ante él—. ¿No es algo tarde para llamar?

—Sí —chasqueó la lengua—. Al grano. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué? —La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba lenta, forzada y gutural.

—Es que, la computadora murió —Kagami se recargó en el respaldo del gran silla, contemplando el portátil abierto frente a él.

—¿Murió? Sé más específico.

—En realidad, sí sirve, casi en su totalidad. Las bocinas…, el sonido en general es lo que no funciona. No se escucha nada.

—¿Intentaste subir el volumen?

—Sí —Taiga rodó los ojos para sí mismo. No era tan estúpido en eso de las computadoras.

—¿La reiniciaste?

—Sí.

—¿Revisaste en panel de control?

—Sí. Ya hice todo eso. La apagué, reinicié, actualicé, le moví por aquí y por allá… ¡Incluso la golpee! Pero nada de nada.

—Agh —tal vez eran alucinaciones de Kagami, pero le pareció haber escuchado un ligero gemido de Midorima—. Mira, estoy _ocupado_ ahora mismo —le costaba cada vez más hablar, y su voz se volvía más ronca—. La revisaré mañana. Adiós.

—¡No! Necesito escuchar música, sino no me puedo concentrar. ¡Mi reporte es para mañana, no me abandones!

—E-Escucha música desde el celular… _m-mierda_ —el pelirrojo trató de ignorar el hecho de que Midorima sonaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, ya que le preocupaba más su problema con la computadora que cualquier otra cosa.

—No es lo mismo, ya lo intenté. Midorima, todavía me debes un favor por presentarte a Takao.

—Hn —chasqueó la lengua— no es como si me hubiese hecho un fa… —Shintarö alejó el teléfono, y aun así Taiga escuchó un:— _d-demonios, cuidado con los dientes. _

—_Lo siento, Shin-chan._

—¿Ese es…Takao? —Preguntó Kagami al escuchar la tercera voz en la conversación.

—Escucha, Kagami. Te enviaré a alguien, pero tendrás que pagarle. Adiós.

El sonido que cortaba la línea anunció el fin de la llamada, y Taiga quedó tan perturbado que decidió no volver a marcar. Había conseguido lo que necesitaba, ayuda. Solo le quedaba tratar de avanzar en su reporte lo más que pudiera hasta que el especialista llegara.

Tardó media hora exactamente. Lo cual se le hizo sumamente exagerado si se trataba de alguien de la misma universidad. Los dormitorios estaban en el mismo lugar, carajo, ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto? Su tiempo valía oro. Cuando llamaron por fin a su puerta no dudó en atender, aún furioso, por lo cual se encaminó a grandes zancadas hasta la entrada. Y cuando la abrió, su enojo disminuyó casi en su totalidad.

Era un tipo solo un poco más alto que él, moreno, de ojos color azul marino al igual que su cabello, de porte felino y con un cuerpo adecuado –_¡Madre mía, qué cuerpo que tenía aquél hombre!_–. Le sonrió de medio lado, y la vibra de odioso que despedía no tardó en llegar a Kagami.

—¿Eres Kagami, no? —Preguntó casual, y voz concordaba a la perfección con su fachada.

—Sí —no era raro que los nervios se le alertaran, y su voz lo delataba—. Tú… eh… ¿A ti te envió Midorima?

—Tch. No es como si él fuera mi jefe ¿Sabes? Además, no lo haré gratis —Taiga sintió como era inspeccionado de arriba abajo—, aunque tal vez no pida dinero.

Definitivamente un odioso, pensó el pelirrojo. Tratando de restarle importancia a su sonrojo, Kagami invitó a pasar al moreno. Lo llevó hasta su pequeño escritorio frente a su cama, donde aún descansaba la computadora.

—Es esta. No sé qué sucedió. A penas ayer funcionaba a la perfección, pero esta mañana, cuando traté de escuchar música, no se escuchaba nada. Ni con audífonos. Intenté apagarla toda la tarde, pero nada.

Explicó detalladamente el inconveniente, a pesar de que el tipo de cabellos azules obscuros parecía ignorarlo. El moreno, por su lado, se dedicó a revisar el aparato. Exploró un poco el sistema del ordenador, sus configuraciones y demás ventanas que en su mayoría Kagami desconocía, y que, curioso, no perdía detalles de las acciones realizadas por su invitado.

Era un tipo muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Midorima era alguien que a plena vista se podía jactar el ser un técnico en computación, y estudiante de cuarto semestre en la ingeniería de sistemas computacionales. Pero este sujeto, no, nunca se lo imaginaría. Tenía más facha de ser un tipo con más músculos y menos cerebro, de los que están en la universidad por becas deportivas o alguna cosa así.

Era muy alto, su cuerpo obviamente estaba trabajado, despedía testosterona como si de su aliento se tratara; su playera negra sin mangas dejaba al descubierto sus fornidos brazos cuya piel se perlaba en una ligera capa de sudor, el endemoniado calor no cedía a pesar de la hora.

—Si me sigues mirando así me sentiré violado.

Al escuchar la voz ajena, no dudó en balbucear alguna excusa, y se sonrojó de furia al notar la sonrisa de superioridad del contrario. Volteó la mirada a algún punto diferente, en un intento por controlar nuevamente las reacciones de su cuerpo, y la oleada de calor no ayudaba en nada.

—_Miau _—una expresión de burla salió de los labios morenos. Kagami lo observó extrañado, y el color volvió a sus mejillas cuando el fondo de pantalla apareció, fondo que exhibía a un tierno gato con grandes ojos azules.

—Oye, eso es privado —tartamudeó.

El más alto continuó su carcajada con sorna. Apagó la máquina y siguió con una inspección física, moviendo unos cuantos tornillos, quitando algunos seguros, limpiando con un pequeño pañuelo que sabrás tú de dónde había sacado.

—Por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Aomine Daiki, pero tú me puedes decir _amo_ —acompañó sus palabras de estúpido con un giño.

—Ahomine —susurró Taiga.

Aomine terminó con su trabajo, encendió de nueva cuenta la _notebook _y entró al navegador. Colocó el primer video que encontró, y para alegría total de Kagami, el sonido volvió a salir de las bocinas. Intentó con los audífonos y también sonaban a la perfección.

—Genial.

—Lo sé, soy increíble —Kagami rodó los ojos—. Ahora, me tengo que ir.

—Claro, ¿Cuánto me cobrarás? —Preguntó mientras buscaba su cartera en el escritorio.

—Bien, salvé tu trasero así que… dame tu número de celular y tal vez vuelva a cobrarte otro día. Tengo una regla de abstinencia sexual durante mis exámenes. Pero lo cobraré, tenlo por seguro.

El calor a su alrededor no se comparaba con el ardor que sentía en la cara, y no solo en la cara, en todo el cuerpo. Pensó que, tal vez, hubiera sido preferible quedarse con el portátil averiado, porque la cuenta por haberlo arreglado la pagaría su trasero.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>in.

* * *

><p><strong>NA. **Mi computadora se averió. Desearía que un técnico sensual viniera a ayudarme y en cambio el ordenador sigue descompuesto.

* * *

><p><em>Pia~.<em>


End file.
